Hogwarts Days
by shadowcaster01
Summary: A series of one-shots & drabbles about various Hogwarts students.
1. To Fly Unseen

_Hey guys, details are below._

* * *

Hermione shuffled closer to where her friends were standing, huddled around a large area of what appeared to be empty space. She would have attributed the rustling and shifting of the grass in that spot to the wind if there had been a breeze at that moment, but she knew it wasn't true. Harry had already been shoved aside from seemingly nowhere just a minute before, and Luna and Neville could both see them, too. The rest of their group, including herself, were the ones having problems.

"Come on 'Mione," Harry called out over his shoulder, grabbing her hand. "It's not that bad."

She hesitated at first before allowing him to pull her closer to the thestrals Luna had found for them. She nearly jumped at the leathery feel of the creature's skin beneath her fingers. It was smooth, but surprisingly emaciated; Hermione was sure that she'd felt a bone somewhere…

"Thestrals are very gentle," Luna added, with a smile that gave her an almost ethereal look as she stroked the side of another one of the creatures a few feet away. "They're very protective, too."

Something nudged at her outstretched hand, batting it away slightly with a warm blast of air. In some ways Hermione felt a bit foolish grasping at empty space; logic told her that there couldn't possibly be anything there, but her familiarity with Harry's cloak had taught her otherwise. Magic was just as fascinating as it was confusing, and this made it so easy to get lost in her search for answers whenever she stumbled across something new.

"Careful," Harry warned, pulling her hand up and away from where it had been moments prior. "Nearly poked its eye."

She frowned. Off to the side, Neville had already helped Ginny onto one of the thestrals, and it was strange to see the younger girl float in mid-air without the aid of a broom. Considering what the six of them were about to attempt with these creatures, Hermione wasn't quite looking forward to being so high above ground on what was apparently an invisible flying horse.

Luna stepped forward to hold the thestral steady as Harry changed his grip on her hand. "It looks like you have a mild infestation of nargles, Hermione," she began. "I can help you with-"

"Oh, no," Hermione cut her off, shaking her head. "That's alright. I just need more time to get used to this."

Luna nodded and reached for her other hand. "Okay then," she said. "Just focus on the thestral here," Hermione's hand brushed against it again. "And try to keep your balance. You'll be fine."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Thanks, Luna. I'll keep that in mind." She then turned her attention to the daunting task of mounting a horse with her eyes closed. When this whole adventure was over, she was sure that it would be a long time before she would fly again.

* * *

 _This was written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Assignment #9: Astronomy, Task 1_

 _Words: 487_


	2. Lost & Found

Harry had only just set his books down on his bed when he heard frantic shuffling from somewhere behind him. Turning around, he spotted Neville half under his own bed with a growing pile of assorted items next to him.

"Everything all right?" He asked, peering over the objects in question.

Neville sighed as he scooted himself back out from under the frame. "No, I can't find Trevor, " he replied, frowning as he opened one of the drawers next to him and rifled through its contents. "I knew where he was this morning, but after coming up here again after lunch he'd disappeared."

Harry glanced out the doorway for a moment. "I guess you've already retraced your steps?" He offered, briefly wondering if it had somehow wound up in the common room. Would Trevor have made it out the portrait door?

"I checked _everywhere_ ; even asked the professors in case they'd seen him." Neville's voice was muffled as he disappeared under the bed again. Something large scraped itself into view and Harry scrambled back a couple of steps to make more room for it.

"Well, he always turns up eventually," Harry said, placing his books on the table next to him. "Didn't Hagrid find him last time?"

"Yeah, he - "

A loud shriek echoed loud enough for the boys to hear it from their dorm. A few first years tore past their door, likely to see what was going on. As Harry approached the hallway he could hear Neville half trip over his stuff to follow.

"What do you think that was?" Harry called over his shoulder as he made his way down the stairs.

"No idea."

By the time the pair reached the common room there was already a small crowd hanging around one of the couches by the fire. Harry wasn't able to get a good enough view at first; too many first years were already pushing past each other to see anything.

"Hey Longbottom," A voice called out from the chair. Harry watched the crowd part to reveal a sixth year girl holding a pillow like a shield. He had to crane his neck a little but there was a small brown spot on the maroon chair. At that moment it gave a very small croak. The girl pointed to it.

"Is this yours?"

"Trevor!"

Harry turned to watch the relieved smile spread over his friend's face. At least that toad hadn't managed to get very far; he could only imagine what sort of trouble the pet could have gotten himself into if he'd somehow made it outside…

* * *

 _This has been written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Assignment 10: Cheese Music - task 4.2._

 _Words: 430_


End file.
